The present invention relates to containers used to store personal items at home or in the workplace, and more particularly to a sports cap container device for storing items in a form simulative of a baseball-type cap wherein a cap member having a transversely sectioned crown is fitted with a support panel and adapted to engage a container member along the sectioned crown so that the cap and container members may be held together in a displayable assembly.
In the household and at places of work, storage containers of various shapes and sizes are employed to hold an assortment of personal items for ready access and availability. The structure and configuration of these storage containers generally conform to the size and shape of the particular items intended to be held therein. Many are constructed to stand alone on a table, shelf or other horizontal platform, while others of these storage containers may be adapted for mounting on a wall or other vertical surface that is easily accessible to the user.
While such storage containers for personal items can be found in virtually every home and office and are often designed and made to be decorative, there are none known to incorporate into their physical structure the popular features of a sports cap to store items in a distinctive and attractive device capable of being displayed and collected. Such a device that combines the features of a sports cap with the structural form of a container would not only be a useful storage device but also serve to promote a sports team or other organization personally favored by an individual.